


【X3】每天早上脸浮肿的原因

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	【X3】每天早上脸浮肿的原因

X3 每天早上脸肿的原因

今天的节目中  
"垠尚，你有没有什么苦恼呢？你们的队长现在就能给出解决方案哦。"韩胜宇作为队长总是可以很好的解决队内问题，就算是成员们的私人问题也能很好的化解掉。今天在节目中作为测试，让成员在说出苦恼，然后韩胜宇现场给出解决方案。坐在主持人右边的李垠尚就被cue到了。"嗯....每天早上睡醒脸都会有点肿，有没有什么办法预防呢？"

出道5年，就算是被突然cue到也丝毫不惊慌，就随便说了一个问题，也是全队人的苦恼。"啊....这个，早上脸肿的话，对爱豆来说确实是苦恼啊。胜宇，应该怎么解决呢？"十一人里除了韩胜宇，其他人早上的脸都肿得不行，只能说韩胜宇天生丽质了。"晚上别吃东西。"韩胜宇这次也很快给出解决方式了呢。李垠尚像是想到了什么，笑着点点头。

晚上 宿舍  
"啊....垠尚啊....."韩胜宇背对着坐在李垠尚身上，被擒住腰身，被动的上下动作着。"胜宇哥，你说我早上脸为什么会肿呢？嗯？"李垠尚按住想要站起身的韩胜宇，往下按，在他体内的巨大顶到了那一点。"啊....不....不知道....啊...."韩胜宇甩着头，想把那就快把他淹没的情潮也甩掉。

李垠尚轻吻他的颈脖。"可能是我晚上吃多了吧？为什么我晚上会吃多呢？嗯？"性器在体内不动，韩胜宇倒是不习惯了，自己慢慢地用后穴去套弄它。"我不知道....啊....啊...."听他说不知道，李垠尚就把他上半身往前推，变成后入姿势。下半身在温暖湿润的花穴里冲刺，也不忘照顾韩胜宇的玉茎。"射....啊....射了....啊...."被强烈的快感吞噬，韩胜宇很快就射出精华，李垠尚也就着甬道有规律的收缩，用力顶弄数百次后释放在他体内。

李垠尚休息了一会儿，把疲软的性器抽出。韩胜宇累坏了，还维持着被进入的姿势没有动。"我带你去清理一下。"把不想动弹的韩胜宇抱入浴室，在清理的过程中又忍不住来了一发。好不容易才清理完毕，韩胜宇靠着床头看李垠尚忙这忙那的。"我肚子饿了。"韩胜宇平时为了维持身材，运动没少做，东西没多吃，总是在性事之后才会觉得饿。"想吃什么？拉面？"李垠尚会做的也只有拉面，如果韩胜宇不想吃拉面，就会选择叫外卖。

韩胜宇也不想麻烦，所以让李垠尚给他煮拉面。做好之后，韩胜宇只吃了几口就放在桌子上。"我不吃了，想睡觉。"给了李垠尚一个吻当做贿赂金，把剩下的大半碗拉面留下给李垠尚。"哥，这就是我每天早上脸肿的原因啊。"韩胜宇听到背影僵了一下，经过沙发时把靠枕丢向李垠尚，被稳稳接住。听到身后李垠尚魔性的笑声，韩胜宇更是害羞。"你今晚睡沙发吧！"“乓！”的一下甩上门，只有李垠尚还在收拾那碗拉面。

李垠尚慢慢地吃，慢慢地收拾，慢慢地把没有锁上的门打开，再慢慢地把睡熟的人儿抱住。"晚安，胜宇哥。"晚安吻落在额头上，李垠尚没看到的是，吻落下的那一瞬间，韩胜宇翘起的嘴角。


End file.
